


Elves Vs Humans

by poisoninked



Series: The Hidden One [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, Elves, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Humans, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic is Real, Multi, Musical themes sooner or later, New Kid and Kenny like each other, New Kid is a girl, Other, Parites., School, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stalker, Tattoos, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Toxic Relationship, Winter Break, alot of goth stuff, dispersion, new kid can talk, new kid family is from here, percings, roleplaying, under age drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisoninked/pseuds/poisoninked
Summary: Many of the teenagers of South Park were all watching from the sidewalk in front of the house. Before the last day of school before the break, that morning as a moving van and car with plates from Atlanta drove streets south park during the morning.Though most were waiting. Though what they didn't expect, teenager steps out wearing clothes that hide their faces and most of their body, making it hard for them to pinpoint if it was a girl of a guy.Well soon, through playing a game of humans vs. elves and superheroes vs. superheroes, all of South park would ever offer





	1. New kid coming to town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kid is coming to town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I got this idea through reading a few age up versions of these games. The fanfic will cover both the first game and the second game and most likely the days between this. They will be a girl some days and a boy other days in the fic and some times they will just be they like right now due to just too tired.  
Things to know Kenny Kevin and Karen do not live with their mom and dad anymore. So if you're wondering why is Kenny coming out of a rental home across the street from the other kids on the main street that's why  
Kevin got a job right after high school and dose online college in business so he can open his own shop. He works and paints and remodels cars.  
Almost every teenager has a car(they all work).  
Oh and a playlist for this will be on youtube labeled Alex Ipod might make a Spotify playlist to. 
> 
> Alex iPod(btw there will be on made for the fanfic)  
Youtube playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgdK2mA7AFo&list=PLYVdLFBZLedrkV2yV6kZ1VCo-ovZSMvkM

> **** It was moderately early Friday morning. The Sun barely was over the horizon when the sound of a herd of moving vans was coming down the high that leads to the exit towards South Park. 

Somewhere driving down the high towards the ramp was a Porsche Cayenne. It was meant to stand out against the rising sun. The car itself was impressive, to say the very least. Jet black with tint windows. Behind them was a large pickup truck that had been towing minis cop. The older brothers were riding in this one with their little their youngest brother just cause Alex had most of the pets in the car with them. 

"Why are we even moving to a town in the middle of nowhere?" Alex questioned as they were scrolling through Instagram on their phone.

Alex would apparently never understand why their dad decided it was okay to drive all the way from their parents' home in Atlanta to the middle of nowhere city simply so he could live near his boyhood companions continued particularly that was the oddest thing Alex had ever heard that off. Though they couldn't criticize their father for it. He had moved from the middle of nowhere, Colorado to Atlanta, Georgia, for their mom. When he was only 21 and was just there to go to college, but he met their mom and happened to fall in love with her.

Alex was quite alright with them immediately moving to a town where the most significant amount of these people knew their father since he was a child, but this still didn't make sense. There were other places they could have to. Anyplace would have been better, but mom had no family left their and dad, the whole family, live in south park and the towns around it. 

"Why not. You and your older brothers grew up there until you were three. It's not moving to a new home. It's coming back to an old one." Their mother, Lily, proclaimed attempting her best to be positive, but she still most likely wanted to back to Atlanta.

When Alex heard their mother say that their eyes went wide from the shock. What did their mom mean by they lived there until they were three? 

"I doubt Alex rememberers that dear. They were quite young, after all." The man next to the woman said as his hands turned the well to the side and flickered the turning single in letting the people in the car next to them, letting them know they were planning to merge to the right lane to get off over the exit ramp. 

"What do you mean I was born here?" for the longest time Alex though that she was born somewhere in Atlanta. To find out that they had lived there for three years of their life made them wonder if they had friends even at three or what made them forget about their past.

Their mother coughed as she let out a sigh. "Yes, my dear, you were born in South Park. And lived there until you were three. "they stated. "Your brother Jake went to the Elementry school with for a while too." 

Alex was still waiting for their dad to inter jet with something. But it seemed he wasn't going to talk anytime soon. He was to busy watching the GPS making sure they didn't get lost. No one could doubt that their father was terrible at directions. They were all quite surprised that dad hadn't gotten them didn't get lost a billion times on the way. Must be because their dad was tired of being told he could even get them lost in their own house if he tried hard enough. 

"Alex well is stopping by your new school later today so we can fill out paperwork so you can get into your advanced placement classes." the statement was the last thing their dad said as they finally reached a town sign." They do year-round, so; hopefully, you will be able to check up." 

Alex had never seen that much snow in their life. It was interesting. It made them wonder if summer was a real thing here or were they so high up in the mountains that it always was like this. And hearing year-round most likely meant most of December they'd be out of school. It would give Alex a chance to hide from everyone or to try to make friends they weren't quite sure which they would do in this small town. 

Her we go, Alex thought to themselves as their father turned the corner leading down a street. The moving van and the truck did not fare behind them now. 

* * *

On the other side of town, most of the teenagers of south park Almar clocks were going off in every home around the block. Anyone on the street at 6 A.M would hear all of them. Each house had a different style and tone coming from it. Some seemed to be music alarms and other old binging of alarm clocks, and somewhere down the street, the early morning joggers would always hear a scream coming from the Stotch household.

"BUTTERS WAKE UP OR YOUR GROUNDED." It was always both the mom and the dad screaming it together, never one nor the other. 

A grumbling sound could be heard from the room inside the house. Butters didn't want to go to a school that day. He'd rather get his stuff ready for the game, but whole Cartmon was restarting that afternoon. Butters knew no matter how much wanting to sleep in and skip school, and he would be grounded again. Though he was pretty sure he would be grounded for pretty much anything now. Even singing in the shower could get him grounded these days. 

Gently dragging himself out from his bed, Butters remained still halfway unconscious while he gradually went toward the mirror that was on the door to his wardrobe. Butters over the years had not changed much except for getting taller and allowing his hair grow out once and a while he would continuously get his hair the same way since he had been since he was thirteen years old. A high Fade + Textured Quiff Haircut. It thankfully looked well with his blonde hair and light skin and showed off his pierced ears. To think the only reason he had this style of hair cut was the cause of Babe. Same with the earrings, the girls thought it would make him look a little more, though. They didn't, though. 

"Butters!!! Wake up, or not only will you be grounded, but you also won't be allowed," his father's voice seemed to be pissed as Butters would cut him off. Here we go again, Butters, though as he made his way over to his closet and pulling out a dark black plaid shirt and his light brilliant green-cyan hoodie. That pretty, he always wore.

"I won't be allowed to do what?" he pretty much questioned while screaming. He might still not have the most prominent backbone, but he was done with for the most part with the always being grounded for bloody fucking stupid ass reasons. 

"You won't be allowed to come with us to the new families welcome reception the Marshes are throwing tonight at the center." his father stated harshly. His dad, when saying he wouldn't be allowed to do anything. That was usually the truth all the time when things happened to him.

Wait ...Wait, did he say that — a new family. Butters heard his dad right, and a new family was moving into town. That was either bad or great though Butters himself wasn't quite sure for all he knew it could be a little of both. 

"Fine, I'm up." He deadpanned as he rolled his eyes and started to pull out a pair of blue jeans and quickly got them on. Butters always dressed plain compared to most of the other guys in town. He was still used to it. "I'll be down in a few minutes," he stated as he finished getting dressed and pulled his gloves on his hand then started looking around for his UGG Men's Butte Snow Bootblack boots and his dark green backpack. 

"There we go finely all ready to go," he muttered to himself as he pulled his backpack over his back and grabbed his car keys, cell phone, and wallet that where they were always were on the side table next to his bedroom door. 

As he walked down the steps, he could hear his parents talking about something. Butters figured it was just them complaining. It was most likely something about family members or more like them coming up with ideas for ways to ground him for no other reason than to root him. That was the most likely thing they were talking about inside the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast, he would find out that thankfully, that wasn't what they were talking about this time. 

"Well, I'm heading out now." his voice came out as he turned towards the fridge and opening it to do a quick scan of the refrigerator for an apple. 

"Butters." his father's voice came from behind him as Butter's reached for his apple. "I'm going to need to give me your keys." 

GREAT. Just great. "Why?" Butters's tone was pissed off somewhat. He wasn't in the mood to give up the key to a car he worked for two years. Getting three different jobs during each summer and winter break during, and he had paid for it out of pocket than paid for the repairs and upgrades Kevin McCormick did to them. So why in god's green earth did he have to give up the keys to his car to them.

"We're not taking the car away Butters, sweety. Kevin called a few minutes before you woke up saying that there was a recall on the airbags and asked us to bring it in." his mother said, trying to be kind and caring for Butters safety. It was always a nice change to see them like that some days. "We'll make sure the car is back in your space by Sunday." his mom finished talking as he turned around to them as nodded. 

"Fine. I'll check the bus or walk then," he said anger kinda for the most part, but it was for safety reasons Butter's would give in and give them the keys. As he handed over the keys to his mom. 

"Thank you, Butters, sweety." smiling as she took the keys from him, then stop him before he started to turn around to head out as he closed the fridge. "There is going to be a party tonight at the community center to welcome the new family, so try to be home in time to take a shower and get dressed into one of your nicer outfits," she said. 

"Got it," he said as he started making his way towards the front door. "Have a nice day at work, mom and dad." 

With those being the last words he spoke to his parents, Butter turned the door noob opening the sizeable green door and stepped outward into the chilly morning breeze of the wintertime. It never fazed him with it being this cold. He had lived here all his life. It did make him wonder how the new family would handle it. Whatever he thought as he shut the door behind him. 

Walking down the path, Butter glanced over at the plot of land right next to his family's home. He knew that years ago, it was the home of an older couple that had moved into a townhouse in the newer area of town. Right after that, he remembers the house was set ablaze at the time by some 6th graders, and the whole home was torn down. Then merely following the aftermath, the former owners had a new house built. It was a lot bigger than the rest of the houses on the block. 

Butter remembered when he was telling Stan that it kinda reminded him of Token house. It was quite big and spacious contrasted to individual compact homes that stood on the block. Butter was even at the chance allowed to see the home with the other kids of the neighborhood since, at the time, the house belonged to Mercedes grandparents, and they moderately let everyone play in the most massive backyard on the block. 

As Butter made his way down his driveway and past his truck, he was noticing something odd going. Ever teenager that lived on the block was standing near the front yard and the large moving truck that remained stationed toward the side of the street. As Butter made his way down the sidewalk, something else was even more surprising to see Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick were in the group of teenagers that were watching as the moving van was starting to unload. Butters was pretty sure they all usually used Kyles's car to go to school. So why we're they all watching. 

Butter made his way towards the group of guys with a kind-hearted smiled trying to make sure he didn't offend any of them. Well, not all of them mostly trigger happy Eric. It was the time of the day were, for the most part, Butter was not in the mood to deal with Eric. 

"Good morning, guys," Butters said in his overly cheerful, usually tone of speaking he used outside of his house.

"Oh, hey, Butters." the voice came from a dude that was standing at 6'2. The guy had pale skin like most of the group, though the differentiation within each teenager was clear. 

Stan Marsh stood taller than every other boy in their club. Stan possessed pitch-black hair that most maximum number of people in the town only had started to notice once he got rid of his stupid Stocking cap and switched it for a bennie that made it easier to show off his cute haircut. Most people said what stood out the most of anyone in town was the intensity of his eyes color. Similar to his hair, his eyes were practically pitch black as a person's eyes could reach. Making approximately everyone within this city believe at least at one point or another that he was a devil. Except that farthest from the truth, and everyone knew that. Stan dressed pretty much the same since they were all in middle school. He always wore some jeans, either blue or black, with holes down them and usually paired it with a heavy jean jacket and under it some band shirt. The only significant change to Stand that happen to him over the years the tattoo on his neck that was a dare from fucking Cartman. The symbol was a something that was symbols and his pretty much all the way pierced ears and nose. He had both of his earlobes price and two ear cuffs on both sides. Stan did also have his nose pierced, but most people never really noticed it. 

"Oh great, Butters is here." An annoyed towne voice could be heard coming from the kid next to Stan. 

Eric, that fucking fast ass cunt, was standing next to Kyle. Why in the world was everyone still stretching out alongside him Butters would never be known, but he knew it was easier to hang out with Eric then try to stay away from the whinny 17-year-old cunt. 

Eric was 6'1 so not that much taller than the others, which pretty much the other two guys in their little group of friends being the same height. Eric was still a fat ass from all those years of not going to gym class and just stuffing his face with anything the asshole could get his hands on. Thankfully for Eric, if it weren't for Kyle and Stan making him walk to school every other day with them, he would probably be in a hospital bed somewhere doing home school. Eric still dressed pretty much the same way as well and no pricings to speak of. He even hid his hair under that ugly cap like always too. Shame though most people said without his hat when his hair was styled, he looked quite nice. Eric, though, didn't like putting in the effort to look beautiful. 

"Nice to see you all well, Cartman," Butters said, his middle finger going up at him and glanced around seeing that he was right pretty much every kid on the block was here to see the new family. "So why is everyone outside gathering around the sidewalk this early?" he questioned as the other two boys of their group glanced over to see Butters had given Cartman the middle finger. 

They all enjoyed it when Butters would flip him off. 

"Most of us are waiting to see the new family. My dad said that they have a kid that our age. He even said that we most likely knew them when we were younger." Stan stated as he messed with his phone, most likely texting Wendy, letting her know there was a new kid. 

"Realy!??!!" Butter replied cheerfully. 

Stan nodded his head in a yes action, not requiring him to talk at this point. 

"Has anyone witnessed them yet?" Butters asked as he was looking over at Kyle and Kenny to still had not said anything yet though Kenny shook his head no. He was staying entirely because he had been texting Kevin, letting him know he was going to walk to school today. 

Kenny, out of everyone in the group, seemed to change most of the years in high school. Now of days, Kenny wore his hair pretty short then what he used to. Kenny's hair cut was Slicked Back Undercut though most people wondered why chose that. He held the record most tattooed and pierced person in the school. Everything from his back to his arms and legs had tattoos on them. His back had wings on them; his arms were fully shelved, but no one even knew what they looked like except for maybe Karen and Kevin, Kenny siblings... Almost everything on Kenny's upper body was pierced as well; he had his earlobes and most ever part of his ear as well to his nose, tongue, and eyebrows and lips. His lips piercing was a snake bite style while his ears were small gages and a bunch of studs going all the way up to his ears. Finally, his eyebrows and nose were just the usual kinds of piercings; you would expect people to have. He wore a pretty big orange parka most day on top with a black hoodie in-between his shirt and the parka itself. Under the hoodie was a dark black tank top with a white rib cage on top. Kenny was as well rocking some black jeans with pant chains that were sliver with a skull and wings hanging of them. 

Butters was pretty sure instead of hanging out with Cartmen and his friends Kenny could hang out with the punk kids or the goth kids. He still wasn't quite sure how Kenny was able o afforded that many piercings and that many tattoos. Since the wings on Kenny's back seemed to be very detailed. Everyone assumes that it was paid for by Kenny working almost every day after school at the local Walmart and saving it all up one paycheck at a time. Some assumed it was because Kenny was friends with a tattoo artist that needed a model for a lot of tattoo conventions that could handle being in a chair for long hours. Which was the real reason he had that many for almost free? 

Butters knew that Kevin, Karen, and Kenny were no longer living with their parents anymore. Kevin, right after graduating high school, had gotten an excellent job at a nearby grudge was he was the most needed mancia and car painting their so he had the most work given to him. Which made it easy for him to drag Kenny and Karen out of their parent's home and over to the side of the tracks were everyone else lived. Kevin ended up renting a house across the street from Butters family. 

Kyle was the last one in that friend group. Just like Cartmen, Kyle didn't change much over the years, either. He was the shortest one of there groups standing at 5'8. H still wore an orange, green hoodie like always. Though he did stop wearing his ushanka. There wasn't any point in him wearing it anymore. He hard no piercings like the others and no tattoos either. 

"I see that's a bummer." Butter mumbled out loud as he made a glance towards the road. His eyes seemingly had hidden in amazement as the two vehicles came down the road. 

"I guess Kenny spoke too soon." Kyle started as almost every single person that was there watched the massive black Porsche Cayenne, and bright red Chevrolet Silverado towing a purple mini cooper finally were in few turning into the driveway. Well, it looks like almost everyone on the block would get to see the new kid now, Butters thought himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this going to be asked sooner or later what type of binder does Alex use. They use a DOUBLE DESIGN V-Neck II Zipper Half Length Chest Binder. It looks pretty much a bra for the most part and over that they wear a tank top. 
> 
> Most of the kids who work have cars or trucks to get to school. Due to being pretty fare out in town. Part of the town you don't see a lot.  
Who has cars  
Kenny: Pick up truck shares it with Kevin. He only gets to use it for Kevin's days off.  
Kyle: Car.  
Stan: Bike.
> 
> The new kid drives a mini cop.
> 
> The next chapter will have the new kid (Alex) exit the car.


	2. Meet the new kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the new kid and talk about the game that would be coming soon.

Lilly glimpsed over at her husband since they pulled up the driveway. It was a surprise to her that so many children have already crowded around. How could this numerous amount of children found out so quickly that Someone knew there were new people there.  
"Jake, dear, there is a tone of children hanging right outside the house," she said, kinda worried. Lilly seemed to most likely thinking they would get attacked.  
Jake smirked as he glanced from the drivers set. "Why are you, worried dear. I'm pretty sure I recognize most of those children. And we really not be calling them children. I'm pretty sure those are all teenagers." he said as he put the car into the park and turned the key so he could become the engine of the vehicle.  
Alex glanced up from their phone hearing dad say there were a bunch of teenagers outside the car. Shit. They weren't ready for this. They wanted to just hide in the house for the day and not be seen until they were prepared. It was all up to them.  
"If you want to stay in the car sweety, that's up to you, but I have a feeling you'll be sitting in there for a while," Lilly explained as she opened the front passenger door and exited out of the car. Their mom had always been like that saying what truth was. Alex really fucking hated that about their mom.  
Alex simply glimpsed over toward their father, who remained calm, relaxing in the driver's set, expecting to see what most expected Alex would do.  
"Dad..I.." they let out a sigh. "Can we just drive into the garage and pretend we don't see them," they asked as they put their phone in their pocket. They already understood what the answer would. This meant that it was going to be no, furthermore they understood that.  
Jake opened the driver's side door and climbed out immediately after Alex had asked this. Shit shit shit. They really didn't want to go out of the car. Well, not right now, at least, and to their dismay, Alex could see all of their brothers come out of the oldest brother's truck as well... SHIT, with butter and frosting.  
The teenagers of the town finally got a good look at most of the new family. Butters was pretty sure as they watched all family step out of the two vehicles it was like attending some kind of fashion show, to say the very least. Butters could swear the dad, plus the mom looked like they might have been famous.  
Lilly, Alex's mom, was the one that stood out to most of the guys in the crowd of teenagers, both girls, and guys. She stood around 5'4, so she was the shortest person in the group that was standing on the driveway watching the teenagers. Most of the boys noticed her bright crimson color hair tied up in a bun that showed of her pale skin tone and how it looked quite fitting with the loose clothes she was wearing. A pair of leggings, a long sleeve shirt, and a heavy winter coat. She was clearly having a lazy day. Those bright blue eyes stared down each boy like she was hunting, but that wasn't what she did. She more or less was trying to spot the ones that that could be former to her, more from interacting with their parents even if it was a long time ago.  
Jake, Alex's father, was pretty much doing the same as his wife, trying to spot out each child that held a resemblance to his friends. Alex could hear some people the sound mutter. He's a fox. Well, that wasn't false, to say the least. Alex knew their dad was a gray fox. All their friends made that clear when they got to high school back in Atlanta.  
He stood at 6-5 feet tall and very well built for a man his age. The man clearly worked out after work. Just like his wife his had typically pale skin. Though what stood out from his hair and breed was a mix of silver and dark brown. It really made his hair look like foxes kinda. He, like his wife, had been wearing a lazy day kinda clothes. Most likely, no one in the group of teenagers could blame either of them since they were all moving.  
The three guys coming out of the truck looked like they were just clones of each other no one was paying attention to them at the moment.  
Kenny was one of them. He was more of less looking towards the car where he could still see the outline of Someone in there. All he could do was counite to stare at the shape of a person's back. Though something broke his gaze and contraction, Someone, saying his last name. Kenny glanced, overseeing the eldest man was walking the teenagers.  
"Which ones are the children of the Broflovski, Marsh, and McCormick families?" The man asked as he, taking a glance at the few kids. He already knew he was looking for teenage boys.  
Now, this was odd, Kenny thought to himself, why would this man even care who was from those three families. Glancing at both Stan and Kyle, it would be they both were having the same thoughts, but both of them seemed like they were going to answer the man. Great, Kenny thought himself once more. He'd have to do it. Hopefully, though, this wasn't for the wrong reason.  
As all of the teenagers stayed quite trying to make sure the adult didn't get the answer he wanted, the man spoke once again to Kenny s surprise. "Don't worry, boys and girls. I just wish to see the children of my three friends," a smile form on the man's face as he took another passing glance around the of maybe 15 teenagers.  
Kenny let out a sigh of relief, knowing now it wasn't for an unfortunate circumstance. So even including reverse expressions of his friends. Kenny stepped outside of the group of theirs. Since he began, he began to make his way through the other teenagers heading towards the adult male.  
Jake wasn't surprised to see no one was approaching him. Then Kenny meets his eyes. Welp, he got to give it to the teenager. At least he came up to him. Quite confident of this teenager, extraordinarily.  
"What your name, kid?" Jake asked as his eyes meet the kid that was now standing to his on eye level.  
"Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick... Sr." Kenny said as he was still trying to figure out the man's motives for this. No one would single three teenager boys. Kenny decided to himself already. He is going to find out why this man needed to know who he was. "Why?" no, why sr. No, why do you need to know? He was just asking why.  
The man's smile grew. Wait, Kenny was seeing the man smile. What the bloody hell was wrong, this man. Kenny couldn't figure it out at all. All he knew was what the man said. The man was a friend's father when they were younger, and that was all.  
"Because I wanted to make sure you had a reason to be standing in the yard." Lies. The man was lying. "I hope you will get along with Alex." He said as he turned around, waving Lily to come over.  
While he was waving his wife over, Kenny was waving Kyle and Stan to join him. He wasn't sure if Eric was happy that he didn't have up with them or maybe pissed off that he wasn't called up as well. Kenny smirked yep he was right Eric was pissed off. Eric's fatass face was frowning and had raged in like how dare the man not say my name to. Pissing Eric off just by getting to state his name was a great day. He wondered what would be his prize for stating his name. He figured the title was to meet this Alex kid. He glanced at the three males that were standing in front, thinking none of them was Alex. Since none of them had come up when the old dude said the name.  
As Kyle and Stan walked up to Kenny is was pretty clear Kenny was still watching the group of adults. Lilly had already stood next to her husband. Even though it took Kyle and Stan a while to finally manage to push through the crowd of teenagers.  
"Kenny, what's going on?" Kyle questioned him, looking towards the adults that were standing together.  
Kenny, though, didn't give an answer. It seemed he was more occupied with watching the adult's debate about it. Even if they clearly were whispering so the kids couldn't hear it. Though finally, the conversation between the two adults ended, and to Kenny's surprise woman walked over to the back passenger door. Kenny still wasn't sure what was going on. Though if He had to guess, he was pretty sure he soon would get to see the prize for telling the man what his name was.  
"Come on, Alex deer. You could make friends with all of them." Lilly said to the window that was still up. "At least be kind enough to meet these boys before you decide to shut them out" Their mother was trying to make their child feel better and less nervous.  
Alex didn't want to make friends with anyone at all right now. They didn't know who these boys were. She didn't want to know them. They were just their father's friends' children. What was the point?  
"Come sweety." their mother tired once more. "They're all quite handsome, and who knows one might be pan or bi." So mom was trying to play matchmaker already.  
"Fine..just to shut you up."A voice came from the car as it slowly started to open. "I'll come out, but then you need yo make of them to leave."  
"Fine then...We'll make them right after then."  
Finally, the door opened all the way, and Someone was stepping out of the car. Kenny took glances at Kyle and Stand then back at the door. It seems the other boys only wanted to see the new kid as well. Since all of them were now just watching the figure step out, finally moving towards the group of teenage boys.  
Kenny wasn't sure what the other boys were thinking when the person started to walk towards them, but something made Kenny feel like he knew this person. But he didn't know what.  
Alex had finally gotten close enough to them; Kenny was able to get a good look at them. Well shit.  
All the boys and girls on the block were all staring at Alex now. Shit. They really knew now what Alex looked like. Well sort of.  
Out of all of the people behind them, Alex stood out the most group of teenagers that were watching them. After all, Alex was standing at 5'4 with the same pale skin like them but something off, and it seemed only Kenny had noticed. They looked like they were contacts to hide their real eye color and had clearly protected their eyes with glasses. Alex's face structure screams to Kenny that this might of been a girl, but they were standing screaming a boy. The haircut made it hard for Kenny to figure it out as well. The kid's hair was a Pixie Cut with shaved side dye dark purple. Though it seemed too hidden by their hoodie all the way up...  
Kenny was looked up and down the person. Alex was something he couldn't the pen point, and that was annoying him so much. Alex had hidden most of their body was with a giant black hoodie with a symbol Kenny didn't recognize. It seemed to a fashion logo, maybe. Alex was wearing similar pants to Kenny. No, Alex was wearing the exact same pair of jeans he was wearing. Well, that is creepy. Though they looked nicer on them, he must admit.  
"Nice to meet you all." the new kid said.  
Yep really hard. Kenny thought to groan as he was really having a hard time figuring it out. But who cared the new kid was cute regardless of their gender.  
"Names Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, and Kyle Broflovski," Kenny said politely point at his friends.  
Alex nodded as Kenny introduced his friends. It was clear it Kenny cared about his friends. Though Alex started to feel like Someone was glaring at them. Alex was right; they felt like everyone had been glaring at them since Kenny walked up. Mostly from the fat kid in the back was glaring down at Kenny and the others.  
"Okay, the.. See y'all at the party tonight," Alex said quickly as they turned around their back, now facing the guys and started to walk towards the house. "I'm going inside now," they stated glance at their parents, then pulling out a pair of keys their parents had already given them and walked over the houses front door.  
"You'll better all head to school. We'll see you all tonight." Lilly said happily with a smile as she watched her other children starting to following Alex towards the new house. She could see Kenny watching Alex walking off. He bit his lip, watching them walk off. That ass, it was lovely. That face was cute. Shit, Kenny was doomed even if it wasn't clear what Alex was Kenny didn't care. Now he was ready to be doomed.

* * *

  
It was already almost the end of the school day. Most of the people in the class of the sr year were all talking about the new kid. And Kenny was getting the brunt of the questions because he was one of the three that got to see Alex up close.  
Kenny really didn't know what to kinda answering. He couldn't genuinely respond to people anything because he was pretty much not certain either like everyone else. Alex, after all, was well adorable, and Kenny was never going to be sure until he asked Alex himself, but he knew if Alex didn't want to talk about it.  
Cartmen was walking through the hallway alone, working on something important. Everyone knew when Cartmen was writing something down, it usually had to do with a new game. They are were going to play or at least continue their game. Now with a stick. A weird stick.  
Cartmen turned his head as he started to hear footsteps coming up from behind them. "Oh, hey, Kenny." he scowled, and he continued to write in his notebook.  
"Cartman, look, I'm sorry," he said as he followed Cartmen down the hall to their next class. He was trying his best to keep up with the fatasss. How the bloody hell was Cartmen able to walk so quickly, Kenny would never know.  
Cartmen rolled his eyes, flipping Kenny off. "I don't care, Kenny, you all could have brought me up with you all, but you didn't," he said, still kinda pissed off about it.  
Kenny rolled his eyes since Cartman was always a cunt, but he kinda would be pissed off as well when all of his best friends were called up to meet a new person.  
"Look, Kenny," Cartmen stopped for a moment and turned around and let out a sigh," I don't care that I didn't call out, I don't care that you all went up there to meet the new kid." He proclaimed as he stopped writing his idea in the notebook. "I was thinking about inviting the new kid to join us. What do you think?" Cartmen asked.  
Wait. Did Cartmen just think of being kind to Someone other than himself or his mom? This was quite odd, but it was nice to see once in a while.  
"That's more up to the new kid Cartmen." Kenny stated, though, he wouldn't mind getting to know the new kid more, but he was still wanted Eric to understand." But maybe during the party tonight to talk to them about it and if they say no then they probably won't join and if they say yes, make sure the elves get a chance to talk to them. "Kenny made it pretty clear he didn't want to force the new kid into their game or their side if they didn't want to.  
"Good idea Kenny," he said as he decided to reopen his notebook and starting to write ideas. "I'll make sure to ask them tonight," he said with a smile as he put his pen to his mouth. "What do you think if the new kid does join what should we let them choose," he asked, glancing over again at Kenny.  
Really Cartman, you can't think of any classes for the fight.  
"Cartmen… I'm pretty sure we already have classes for the game. Fighter, assince, mage, and "Jew. You know that" Kenny was pretty sure Jew was just like the mage but with different weapons, but Cartmen wanted to call the class Jew, so they make fun of any of the kids that were really Jews that wanted to join.  
"Right right, right." Cartmen bites his pen as he wondered what to do with how the new kid would meet the two kingdoms. "I think if the new kid dose decided we should have Princesses Kennedy or Paladin Butters. I'm sure Kyle will send Stan or one of the younger elves to meet the new kid."  
Kenny nodded. He wouldn't mind being the one the new kid meet. It would mean he would get to know the new kid more. Which he didn't mind at all. As well as being Princess Kennedy would also mean he could see if the kid was into boys, or girls, or even transgender kids or genderfluid kids. This was Kenny's best bet. Though if the kid didn't like anyone. Kenny didn't mind either, as well.  
"I think the princesses would be the best choice. We can tempt the new kid with a cute girl," he said with a smile  
Cartman nodded with a smile. "Someone just wants to hang out with the new kid."  
Kenny shrugged. Well, no shit, he just wanted to hang out with the new kid. So what.  
"Very well, we'll figure it out once tomorrow comes," Carman said as the finally got over to the fatasses locker. "I'll see you on the bus Kenny or at the party?"  
Kenny nodded as he went to his own locker. "Yeah, see you at the party fatass." he nodded as he walked off. Kenny smirked, knowing full well that was going to get his way. Either way, he would get to talk to the new kid. Either at the party or tomorrow morning when he would go to the new kid's house and ask to join their game. Kenny liked his options.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this covers the frist part of the party. the rest of the party will be brought up in the moring part of chapter 4

Alex watched from their window as several cars passed their house. They weren't sure how much longer they would be here. Though at least it gave them time to look up all the boys that were introduced to them earlier in the day. Better safe than sorry, their older brothers would always say. For now, Alex had a tab on their laptop to facebook. Each seemed to be excellent for the most part. Why did Alex even care about kids they most likely not interact around or talk to? God, Alex, most have been bored if they were looking through the guys that lived near them so soon after moving. Though Alex most admitted the three guys that got introduced to them were all cute. Alex hoped they didn't think a bunch of guys were straight; it would figure they fall for another straight guy. 

Alex glimpsed around their room, thinking to themselves. It was entirely different than they expected. All things considering, they noticed the other houses around their new home. Their modern bedroom was much bigger than what they were quite used to, but they would adjust. It didn't mean they didn't enjoy it, though it was pretty much space empty at this time; it made coming up with ideas for their rooms pretty easy. Though still not much better to do at the moment. 

Leaning their back on the wall next to the window, they let out a sigh as they looked over once more, seeing a bus was now passing by the house. Though soon as the bus passed by their home, a group of familiar voices was heard from below the house. Alex blinked as they looked down towards the walkway, and there they were the boys from this morning. Guess school was over for the day.

"Well, so the plane is that Kenny will talk attempt to communicate to the new kid tonight... We might be able to get to them before Kyle and his group." Cartman stated as he walked down the street with Butters.

"Are you positive, Cartman?" Butters asked as he followed behind Cartman. "I mean Stan and his family are the ones hosting the party, so I'm sure that Stan or Kyle will get to them first because of it," Butters counited to talk as Cartman stopped for a second and turned around towards Butters getting straight into his face. 

"I don't care what you think, Butter, we will make sure they won't get ahead. We have our Ace in the Hole, and with them, we will convince the new kid to join the game," Cartman grumbled, pissed off as he let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes. "Kyle and Stan believe they can simply get any kid in town to join." Cartman happened to be right. Most of the kids and teenagers were of the elves side and not on the human's side though many found out that the real reason why so many kids had joined their team was that Kyle and Stan always brought snacks to hang out days, which made everyone else wants to join their group. 

Why was Cartmen suggesting Kenny again granted, Butter was still pretty sure that Kenny was welcoming it, but even, Cartmen didn't need to whore out Kenny to other people to join when Kenny smiles and winks to both girls and buys. Shit, Butters was pretty sure that was how Kenny got him to join this time after the last time they played this game. That's why Kenny was the Ace on the whole. Cartman always gets what Cartman wants even if its something wrong.

"Well, Cartman." Butter's stopped in front of his and looked over at Cartman." See you at the party then, Cartman…" Butter said as he backs away from Cartman, who was still pretty much standing straight in front of him. Butter pretty much recognized right now was not the best time to poke the bear this late in the day. 

Butters was pretty sure as he quickly walked down the sidewalk past Eric that the guy was still giving him the stink eye. He really didn't want to deal with Cartmen after saying that. As Butters got closer to his house, something made him have a bad feeling that tonight something terrible was going to proceed. Admittedly, though, he was wrong. Butters never liked the thought of him being wrong usually because when he got those feelings, they often were right. Butters really never liked being right about much of anything.

Opening up the door, Butters went into his house and let out a sigh as he closed the door behind him. Butter always did his runtime right after getting home. First, he took the backpack off his back and put it on the hock near the door. No homework tonight thankfully, so he didn't need to pull books out of it. After that, it was his heavier jacket that went on the coat next to him. That was pretty much everything Butter usually did when he didn't have homework or other planes during the afternoon. 

Letting out a soft sigh, Butters climbed up the stairs then got into his bedroom. He knew he would only have the most three hours to get ready, but still, he was thinking of Cartman's idea, and using Kenny to try to get the new kid to join felt wrong. Taking a glance towards his door Butters was still way too much in his own head for his good. As he let out another sigh about to open the door to his room, something caught his attention. Screaming... Great, his parents were screaming towards each other in their bedroom. Butters could guess it most likely was over his car, but right now, it would be better to ignore it. So he did.

Opening the door to his bedroom, Butters wandered in and slumped down on his bed and let out another sigh. 

"Butters, this is what happens when you don't think frist." he proclaimed to himself as he leaned his arms over his arms and glanced at the room once more. Eyes glanced up towards the ceiling, thinking to himself if Cartmen would actually use Kenny and himself to get the new kid on their side. God, he hoped not he didn't like being used even if it was just to get ahead in a game. 

Butters just stayed that way for another view minutes, and he just kept thinking of what would happen tonight. Butters knew he could just make it easier for himself and sit there and not go at all, but he still wanted to see the new kid up close like Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny got to do earlier in the day. He really wanted to meet the new kid not just because they were new, but because he knew the new kid could be his frist real friend if he were the frist one to talk to them. 

Glancing at his door, it would seem Butters finally noticed that his mother had set out an outfit to wear to the party. Great, mom chose his outfit. Not that didn't mind it. It was just his mom tend to forget that Butters didn't like wearing certain things. Butters pulled himself off his bed and walked over the doorknob were the clothes were hanging on two hangers to see what mom had chosen. What a relief. Butters mom for once didn't want an outfit that screams mommas boy or little kid. 

A beautiful pair of dress pants that were black and seemed to be the right size for him. A white button-up and a black leather vest. Not what he expected, but it was better than those ugly blue suites his mom would usually buy. It was a pleasant surprise to say for sure. 

Getting dressed quickly before anyone would get home a straightforward task for Butters since most days, his parents didn't get back home until around 4 pm. So he had all the time to spare to take a shower, style his hair, and get dressed. Easy Pease, Butters squeeze. 

__________________________________________________

Finishing up the last of their tasks they need to do before getting ready, Alex was going thrown their suitcases throwing clothes out upon the bed. They always had this problem getting ready for the events. It pissed them off so much it was so easy for the rest of their family. They already knew their dad was all dressed and raring to go, same with Jake, Liam and Adian were as well. 

Adian was sitting on one of the couch downstairs that was set up playing on his iPad. Jake and Liam had both gone into town to get some pot to smoke outside the party. Dad was pretty much doing the same as Adian expect on his phone. Only Alex and their mom weren't ready. It seems Alex had gotten their bad planning from their mom. Mom was in their bathroom in the master bedroom, trying to figure out what to wear as well. 

Alex would let out another groan of despair as they counited, throwing things around, screaming powerfully enough for the entire house to hear them. "I HATE DRESSING UP FOR PARTIES!!!" Alex slumped down onto the floor as soon as they screamed that and just sat there. Glancing down at the clothes that were scattered throughout the floor. The sound of a song broke through her screaming. There was a ringing. 

The ring tone was the song they used for the brother Leon. Jakes's ringtone was always being changed depending on its mod. Veorra & The Tech Thieves - Ghost Town. Fighting for Leon right now.

Alex pulled her phone from her back pocket and pressed the green answer buttons."What.." Alex sounded pissed off that was taking their focus away from attempting to find an outfit to wear.

"What do you mean, what?" Leon asked as he put his blooth earbuds in his ears, strolling down the street while Liam was attempting to ask somebody where this cannabis emporium might be. 

"What do you want." this time Alex asked calmly

"We wanted to know if you are done getting dressed." a shrieking sound could be heard from the back. Most likely, Liam, who continued walking behind Leon but certainly for some fucking reason, could listen on a conversation that was between two people, one of the people who were talking on blue tooth headphones. 

"No, I'm not prepared, nor do I possess any idea something I want to wear."

Leon coughed, shifting over to Liam mouthing shut the fuck up before proceeding back to his conversation with Alex. "Well what's the problem you packed some nice outfits, Just wear jeans and a t-shirt if you don't want to look nice or shut up and 

He could hear grumbling, fuck that shit I want to look decent. 

"Then figure out what you want to wear already and get fucking dressed, or I'm not sharing stash I'm about to with you this weekend when your working on your next cosplay." WTH using marijuana as a threat now that's cold.

"Fine, fine, I'll get ready." Alex pretty much gave up."I don't know what to choose, though." 

"Okay, then, I'll help you from the phone." Leon pretty much knew how to get Alex to do things a lot quicker. "Grab your black dress pants, your white button-up, and your black dress vest and put it on. Then put on a beautiful tie you have and your black converses and get dressed. " They're easy as pie like always. 

Alex grumbled, knowing their brother was always right and knew what in the end Alex would end up choosing. "Okay, fine, thanks." Alex didn't try to sound happy that their brother knew what to choose.

"Great, now I'm going to hang up. I'm going into the store and get some drugs," he replied, hanging up on Alex. 

Alex knew he finally hung up on them glanced over at the clothes their brother suggested, not shocked like always they comprehend what they would end up hearing in the end. 

Whatever. Alex pulled their top off of them and flung it toward their bed as they unzipped the pants they were wearing and threw it toward the bed as well pretty much laying them on top of each other. While they did that, they began to pull off their stained binder than cast it onto the bed as well. Alex glanced at their bodies without their binder on. For now, they wouldn't look at them at all. They still didn't feel like saying they were everything they concerned about today. 

Alex wandered throughout their room, looked for the other suite cause. They looked around for the suite cause they knew where the rest of their binders were. Finally, finding the other, they knew where most of their binders were — picking out a white binder from the suite cause that had most of their boyshorts, boxers, underwear, bras, and binders. 

As soon as Alex got their binder to tighten it, they walked towards the clothes that were sitting on the floor. Bending down, Alex grabbed their pants and unzipped them and pulled them up as they let out a soft sigh as soon as they zipped up their pants. They were pretty much trying their best to get dressed quickly as they dragged their arms through the dress shirt sleeves. 

A voice came through the door as Alex continued looking for their vest. 

"Alex, can you come help momma with her make up. I'm having a hard time deciding what looks good with this dress." their mother sounded like they really did need some help. 

Alex didn't like being used as a makeup specialist concerning their mom. But Alex loved makeup for years, and their mom was their frist model and doll. So there was point saying no to their mother because, in the end, their mom would win with her puppy dog eyes and fake tears. 

"Yeah, mom, just let me finished getting dressed, then I'll be right in," Alex said as they bent down, picking up the black vest. 

"Okay, thank you, dear." Their mom said. 

Alex could hear the high toon of their mom's high hell footsteps walking back towards their parent's bedroom. 

Turning around as soon as Alex could make out the sound of the door closing finally, Alex went back to get ready as soon as their vest was on and buttoned up. Alex on a hunt for of their converses, which thankfully for Alex weren't in a box but were one of the few pairs of shoes that they had packed in their suite cause. Alex pulled out their full black BLANEY HIGH-TOP SNEAKERs. They were starting to form a smile on their face. Not because of getting dressed or anything but because they were thinking tonight wouldn't be so bad at least their brothers were most likely going to be hiding in the back so Alex could easily just slip out and smoke. 

Walking over to the mirror to get a good look at themselves to make sure everything looked right, Alex started to wonder if maybe they should have worn a dress with pockets and high heels and used she and her pronouns tonight. This was always the hardest Alex, even when they felt like a guy some days or a girl other days. To them, it was still hard, and they knew it was always going to be hard for them. But Alex knew they just wanted to be themselves, and this is part of themselves. And this was part of themselves.

Walking over to the door all dressed and ready to go, Alex would reach for the door and opening it, making their way into the hall and down towards their parent's room. Their parent's bedroom was the most significant size in the room. Glancing around still not sure where their bathroom was in there, Alex just decided to follow the sound of 80s music and the smell of hair curler. So it wasn't that hard to find the bathroom thankfully. 

Sitting on a black vanity chair was Alex's mom singing along to Girls Just Want to Have Fun. Alex's mom was still on the first verse.

"I come home in the morning light

My mother says, "When are you gonna live your life, right?"

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones

And girls, they wanna have Fun. " Lilly was having Fun as she spun around in the chair pretty much stretching the words as she sang along happily. To the point, she didn't notice Alex having a confused look on their face.

Aled leaned on the way watching their mom continue acting like she was still singing along to the song. 

"Oh, girls just want to have Fun. The phone rings in the middle of the night. My father yells, "What ya gonna do with your life?"Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one. But girls, they wanna have Fun. Oh, girls just want to have." Their mom was still singing as she finally turned around, seeing Alex leaning on the doorframe. 

"There you are, sweety." Lilly smiled, waving them to come in.

Walking towards their mom, they noticed that she was already wearing makeup. So why in the world did their mom needed them to come and help them with her makeup?

"So..." Alex joined their arms as they were close enough to make it clear to their eyes that their mom was wearing makeup. "Why do you need my help when you clear are wearing makeup already?" Alex never liked being doped, and their mom loves doping Alex that much. 

"Oh..." she nervously laughed as she rubbed that back of the head, she was up to something "I want to do your hair and makeup." Her eyes widen with a smile. 

Nope, nope, nope. Alex was like nope. 

"No way in hell are you doing my hair and makeup," they declared clearly. 

"But, Alex, please." she sadly said as she started to do those puppy eyes and pout. Shit, why was Alex weak to those tip of eyes. No matter who did it, Alex would give in. 

"Fine, fine, but. If you make me look like a girl today, I get to take away your collection of makeup." the deadpan tone as he sat down in the chair next to them and glanced over at their mom... 

"I won't, sweety. I promise," she said with a sincerely as she pulled out the box of makeup with Alex's name on it. 

Alex themselves makeup collection was extensive, but why in the world did their mom have it. Great, she was planning on dragging Alex in here, to begin with. Which in hindsight, it did happen quite often to Alex, so they should be used to this by now. Their mom had been shit like this for years. 

Their mom pulled out the stuff she wanted to use on Alex and started to get to work. It didn't take their mom very long to get it done. Alex's mom the best of doing quick, simple makeup better than Alex. When Alex did makeup for anything, they went all out. All of Alex's zits were cover. Their mom mostly used concealer and foundation as well as some highlighter and contour to make their face shape look a little bit more like a guy. Alex hadn't paid much attention to all of it, and most cause their mom told them to close their eyes a lot as they drew their eyeliner on. It was a smile shape with going on both the lower and upper leads of their eyes. Alex wondered why their mom didn't just work as a makeup artist instead of working as a vet. 

"See sweety. I told you I wouldn't make you look like a girl. " Lilly said, pulling herself up from their chair and offered her hand, your child. Alex took their mother's side and was pulled up to a standing position. n

Well, at least their mom didn't lie. Alex looked good. Really good. They smiled as their mom started to take to Alex's arm. It looks like their mom wanted them to escort their mom downstairs. 

"You will confuse everyone soon," Lilly said with a smirk forming on their face. "This will be a fun night." 

Alex walked with their mother out of the bathroom and then right out of the master bedroom.

"Why do you always seem to have some sort of plane," Alex asked as they walked down the hall towards the stairs. 

"What do you mean, dear?" that smile usually meant yes. Alex could see that smile, so it made perfect sense their mother was planning something. 

"I mean...." Alex paused, letting out a content sigh decided it would be better not to ask at all, and just to let it go for now, "Never mind." 

Lilly just shrugged as they walked down the stairs that lead to the main living room. Alex watched their father cross their arms and tapping his foot, waiting. He seemed like he was ready to go.

"Jake dear, you could have just went to the party ahead of us," Lilly said Alex and herself stepped down to the floor. 

Jake shook his head as Alex's as he watched his wife let go of Alex's arm and walked over to him.

"Leon and Liam the truck so No unless you want for us to have three cars at the event, I think it better for Adian and me to wait for you down here."

Alex glanced over at Adian, who was playing some phone app game. Alex couldn't figure it out, but they could hear the sounds coming from it. Gunshots and the sounds of kids screaming Camper, cheater. Adian was mumbling it, not camping when I'm a sniper. Oh, that grin on Adian's face told Alex that he was playing.

"Someone is having way too much fun playing pubg," Alex said to themselves as they watched their mom walk over to the couch and nudge Adian. 

"Come on, my little one; time turn off the game. We have a party to go to." Their mom said, Adian nodded. Thankfully for him, the match was over. 

"Got it, mom," he said as he turned off his smartphone and pulled himself off the couch.

"You really shouldn't be playing that game, dude. Isn't it meant to be played by people over the age of 17." Alex asked, glancing over at their little brother. 

Adian was ignoring them. So yes. Little 13-year-old Adian was playing a game he shouldn't off been. But he was still playing it.

Jake looked over at his two children and surged. Seemed, he knew Adian shouldn't play the game as well, but there were some fights that not even adults could win. So as l.ong as Adian did well in school and behaved, both Jake and Lilly would let Adain play the game. 

Soon after, all of them made their way outside of the car, and all of them quickly climbed into the car. As soon as everyone was in the car, they made their way to the community center.

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The community center was in the middle of town next to the elementary school and seemed to be the largest building in the city next to the church; it would seem. This town used to be small a decade ago, but now it was much larger with a few side areas of the city like Sodo Sopa that had whole food, lofts and apartments around it, and few townhouses line around the roads and restaurants everywhere. 

As the SUV pulled into the parking lot, Alex could swear that almost a single person in South Park was already. Scanning the loot while they were still looking for a parking spot, Alex was more likely looking to see if their older brother's truck was anywhere in the parking lot. 

There on the other side off, the parking lot was thankfully Alex could see their brothers standing next to the truck talking to two adults. One looked like a woman, and the other looked like a guy. Alex was sure soon they would meet the two people they were talking to.

Finally, the SUV was being parked by their dad. Good job, Dad, all the way in the back, and it's cold so that a 5-minute walk will be so fun in the dark tonight. FUCKING GREAT. 

Climbing out of the Suv, Alex quickly closed their door and walked off towards the direction their two older brothers were.

"Where you are going, Alex?" their father asked as Alex was starting to be only a few feet away from the car.

Well shit. Of cores, their dad would do that. 

"I'm going to go to were Leon and Liam are parked. " Alex pretty much didn't want to go in with their parents; instead, they just wanted to go in with their older brothers. 

"You can go hang out with them once you meet my old friends," Jake stated pretty much putting his foot down, 

Rolling their eyes as they took a glance towards their brothers. This was so not fair. Why was Alex being told they had to meet their father's old friend but not Leon and Liam. This was well completely bs shit. Though there was nothing could do. Dad was the ride home. Their car wasn't fixed yet, and Leon's truck only fit two people. So dad pretty much won the battle of what Alex would be doing for the first part of this party.

"Fine, you win," Alex said as they shoved their hands in their pockets. 

"Who said there was any chance of you winging in the first place." He smirked. Shithead dad. He already knew he was going to win in the end and didn't even see the point of giving Alex chose what they would be doing because, in the end, he was their ride back, which sucked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, the center of most of the townspeople was there. Most appeared to be hovering around different groups of people. Everybody knew the most waiting for the guest of honor to show up.

` "You mentioned to them to get here before six right, Randy." His wife questioned as she sampled a glass of wine that held in her right hand, "Because if you didn't, I would send stan to go see what's keeping them." 

"Yes, Sharon, I did tell them what time they needed to show up, God," he muttered as crossed his arms, a little irritated. 

"Then why aren't they here though," Sharon questioned while she crisscrossed her arms, nevertheless kinda annoyed.

"I don't know, Sharon!" he shrieked loud enough for everyone within the center to overhear it. 

On the opposite side of the room, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were standing near the table where most of the food was. Each of them could overhear Stan's parents shouting at each other. 

"Dude, your parents are shouting at each other repeatedly," Kyle said as he picked up one of the pizza bagels that were on the trays.

"Yeah, so whatever," Stan shrugged, correcting his tie, then picking up a dr pepper bottle that was behind and opened it, and started to take a few sips. Stan was used to this already. 

"So whatever, dude, none of us want to overhear your parents screaming toward each other all evening," he replied, complaining as he crisscrossed his arms kinda pissed off. 

"Dude there is nothing I can do. I'm not an adult." Stan said, rolling his eyes as he observed Kenny just standing there watching the room. He was more likely just wanting to see the new kid before anyone else could. 

"Kenny?" Kyle questioned, and he shoved Kenny's arm moderately.

"What?" he glimpsed over toward Kyle and Stan, questioning what they might have desired this moment.

"You're just staring into space. Are you okay, dude?" Stan suggested as he picked up another pizza bagels and popped it into his mouth. 

"I'm fine, dude, just waiting to see if Alex will show up... I want to see them all dressed up." He was lying and telling the truth at the same time. Kenny shrugged as he didn't care at the moment. He was to busy waiting for Alex and their family to show up. Kenny mostly just wanted to get to the new kid first so he would get them to join their side well, not only that. He wanted to see what Alex looked in clothes that were meant for riding in a car all day.

"Why doy even care, dude?" Kyle asked.

Kenny was staying quiet as he grabbed a soda from the table for himself. Like hell, he was going to say it to them. 

Stan glimpsed over toward Kyle because he asked that and then noticed Kenny was not say anything. "I bet it because he doesn't want anyone to get to them first so he can get them to join the stick of truth on Cartman's side."

Shit. Kenny mumbled. Kyle was right on the nose. Kenny didn't like it when Kyle was right.

"For fucks sake, Kenny, that's fucked up. " Stan seemed pissed off as he noticed Kenny rolling his eyes. "That's not fair."

It wasn't fair, but it was still a good idea. Kyle knew it was a good idea. Stan knew it was a good idea, and that's why Kenny was going to do it.

The sound of the doors of the opening mad almost everyone turns to look to see it was. Jake, Lilly, Adian, and Alex strolled into the room. Well, it looked like Kenny got his wish. 

Almost everyone was gawking at the family by now. 

Jake and Lilly made their way over to the were the Marshes were standing. Jake has a big fucking grin on his face, let out a frat boy like a yell. 

"Randy Marsh!!!!" Jake shouted as loud as he could while he strolled over to the man. 

"Jake Bradeen!!!" Randy screamed like he a frat boy as well. 

Alex rolled their eyes as they glanced around the room. Great people were fucking watching. Just what they wanted to see tonight. People are watching their father act like he was only a 21-year old frat boy... Glancing at their mother, they could she had the same pissed off look in their eyes. Oh dear god, after they get home, Alex was sure that their parents were going to fight about it. 

"Jake, we are in public, and you acting this way might make your children all end up socially dead before the nights over. " Lilly wasn't happy and glared at her husband.

"Right. Sorry sweety," he said kinda glanced over at Randy. "Mr. Marsh It nice to see you again," he said, still that stupid smile on his face as he offered his hand out for a shake.

"You as well, Mr. Bradeen." Randy had the same stupid grin on his face as he took Jakes hand and shocked it happily, "This is Adian, my youngest; this Alex, our middle child, and our two oldest sons are outside," he said as Alex nodded, glancing around once more trying to see something. 

Alex shrugged as clear they didn't care that much at the moment. 

"Well, I can see where all your sons get their good looks from," Marsh said as he glanced around, wondering where his own children were. "Well, Jake, the rest of the guys are near the bar area. We can join them and let your kids meet the rest of the kids in town." Randy stated as Sharon walked over to them.

"Oh hello, Lilly, long time no see." she looked overseeing Alex. "So that's Alex...It's been a long time since I've seen you. You look so much different, so grown up." 

Alex shrugged as they looked down. They really didn't enjoy the idea of someone who knew them before Alex could remember things. "Can I just go get something to eat please," they said as they placed their hands back into their pockets. 

"Yes, honey, you can go get something to eat while your dad and I talk with the rest of our friends." Thank the gods Alex's mom knew Alex was feeling uncomfortable at the moment around a lot of adults. 

Sighing with relief all turned their heal of their foot and pretty much made a b-line of the table were the food and drinks where.

Stan and Kyle were still standing around the table with the food, however, talking to each other. Mostly likely about ideas for something that was going on outside the game. Kenny, on the other hand, was still watching Alex. It was interesting seeing two grown men acting like frat boys at a party, and the way Alex crossed their arms and taped their foot pissed it was quite entertaining. And then they saw Alex turn towards the table and started walking towards them and that smirk went back on his face. Here they come. 

"Dude, why does your dad still act like that?" Kyle was commenting on the fact that Randy screamed that loudly in such a big building. 

Stand just shook his head, "I don't know, man." Stan never understood what the hell was wrong with his dad.

"Tell me about it." a voice came from the coward but sounded it was close by. Alex was pushing their way through the coward of people then finally was facing the group of boys. Well, don't they clean up well? Alex though as they examined all three of the boys they meet this morning. 

Kenny's eyes only gazed at Alex as they appeared in front of all of them. Alex's palms were in their pockets and the way they were standing made them resemble a model on a runway but in a small town of rednecks. It was like watching a fairy dance around goblins. Alex grinned as they were still standing there. Kenny couldn't happen to wonder what Alex was a girl or a guy. Who cared Kenny thought to themselves. They were cute, and for now, Kenny only wanted to get cartmen a new member, so he'd stop whining all the time that they didn't have enough members. 

"Oh, hey, new kid," Kyle stated as he saw Alex arrived in front of them with a smile. "Glad you made it," Kyle took another sip of his dr pepper. Kyle was still watching Randy and Alex's dad, acting like they were frat boys. This was the most amusing thing he had seen in days. 

New kid. Really. Alex, never though they call them that. Alex figured since their dad had introduced them that morning. They would use their actual name. Guess not, although Alex didn't complain. They would make them all remember it quickly enough to be sure. 

"It's Alex..actually," they said, and they glanced at the food. 

"Glad to finally meet you, Alex," Stan said with a smile as he moved aside so that Alex could take something off the table. The new kid was so cute Stan pretty much thought that as he watched Alex walked in between Kyle and Kenny, who were standing right next to them. Stan could easily see their expressions. They were thinking about the same thing. The new kid was attractive, and it didn't matter if they were a girl or a guy. They were hot, and everyone at the table acknowledges it. Well, except for Alex as they were reaching for a diet dr pepper and a cupcake and not watching the guy's expressions. 

"Sorry about my dad." he winced as he watched Alex as they glimpse towards him. 

"It's fine." It really wasn't. Their dad was educated. High level trained, Ph.D. level, and here their dad was acting like they were a frat house dudebro. So no, it was not okay. "I think he might just be happy to see old friends."

Stand tired not to laugh at the thought. Though it made the most sense since the week before, he had watched his dad run around screaming and hollering that the best guy in the world would be back soon. The entire town was watching the man run around the street, shouting the same exact same thing all that week. 

Kyle had to deal with the same thing that week to but thankfully his mom dragged his dad back inside the first day inside and told him off about it. So Kyle thankfully didn’t have to deal with watching their dad run around screaming for almost a week. 

“Anyone see Cartman?” Kenny asked still pretty much watching the new kid. 

No one answer that. Good. Kenny knew this was his chance before Kyle and Stan realized that they might have a chance to get to the new kid before Kenny could.

“So Alex. We’re having a game this month as soon as winter break starts tomorrow afternoon and we're looking for new,” Kenny's voice was the first thing Alex heard before the screamings of kids across the room were screaming fuck off fatass. 

Kenny glancing over at Kyle and Stan groaned as he kinda figured he would need to deal with it. Kyle and Stan nodded understanding what Kenny was going to deal with. Right after them giving nodded understanding Kenny walked off heading towards the other side of the room to where the screaming had come from. A few moments later Stan and Kyle would follow them leaving Alex alone. 

Alex was wondering what Kenny was going to ask but they knew that for now, they wouldn’t find out for now. It kind of sucked since Alex was now kinda interested in it all. Though Kenny, Kyle, and Stan never came back to the table that night and by the time Alex had come around trying to find them it was time to go. Well, Kenny did say that it was going to start tomorrow afternoon and the boys did live on the same street as them. Maybe just maybe Alex could get to see them again and ask to join the game. 

No one would talk about what happened on the other side of the gym as the party broke up. Most figured someone started a fight with Cartman. Most weren’t surprised if that was what happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not saying what happened .x.


	4. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys just a quick update I will be not being updating due until maybe the 12 or the 15 due to RL issues and my work and the fact I need to replay the first part of the game X'D and make sure I got everything right in the choices I made. The school part might be posted next week but the game parts will be slow.

hi there. I'd like to thank everyone for reading my fanfic so fare and hope you all will counite reading it ^^ thehe. So I got asked by someone what Alex looked like so here Alex in their female and nonbrainy style. The next chapter is going to be long since it covers the day at school then Alex going through the frist few hours behind cartmens house


End file.
